Friendship with Demons
by blue-exorcist-1090
Summary: A princess in heaven angel named Seiko (real name in heaven is Mercury) was told by her one of her childhood friends, Mephisto, to come to the True Cross Academy in order to keep an eye out for a half demon boy named Rim Okumura. Now she has to go through life with the class in order keep and eye out as she also protects her childhood friends from harm. Hope you enjoy the story!
1. The Meeting

**Hey guys, I'm new here (yes, I am a newbie at this and I'm not sure if I'm doing this right, I'm not sure if I even have a summary. That's how new I am (TT^TT) Wish me luck!) and I hope you enjoy my story. May the story people in heaven help me through out the story. I'm also really sorry if you find any errors through out the story (TT3TT). Now (like how Mephisto would say it), the party has now begun!**

****I kept flying around the clouds, looking for the Tokyo Tower. My long brown hair with the right side bang kept getting my way. My brown eyes still couldn't see through all of these clouds, it was getting really annoying now. I then used my wings to make the clouds go away. Luckily for me, when the clouds flew away, the Tokyo Tower was right there. I flew down to the tower and landed softly on the metal, looking around for one of my dearest friends. "Hello", a familiar voice echoed. I turned around and say Samael. I then replied back with joy. "Samael, I haven't seen you in ages!" I ran towards him and gave him a huge hug. He accepted my hug and smiled as he started to talk to me. "Yes yes. However Shieko, I don't use that name in Assiah, it's Mephisto Pheles here." I just nodded at him and turned around as my dress swayed with me. My dress was white on the inside with a black cover on the dress. On the corners of the dress there were white crosses. The dress was shoulder-less yet it had black and white sleeves that lead to ruffles so that you can barely see my hands. The boots were black and white as well with a white cross on each shoe. I kept looking up in the sky and asked Mephisto if we were going to see Amaimon as well. He said that we weren't going to see him today. That got my hopes down a bit, but I was glad I got to see my childhood friends again. As Mephisto told me that the discussion will continue in the car, I put my halo and wings hidden as I followed him down.

We're in the pink car as Mephisto began to talk to me about his school. "The True Cross Academy is going to have a half demon attending and I want you do do me a favor, if that's okay with you." "It's fine", I replied," I played with you and Amaimon a long time ago when we were kids, I'll just want you to be happy." I smiled as him as he continued on his quest. " I want you to teach the cram school how to fight against the demons. After all, that's pretty much an exorcist's job." I nodded. "Continue", I said as I looked out of the window. "I also need you to keep an eye for the half demon student for me. I do get busy as the chairman of the school." I said okay to his other request. But I was so surprised at what the True Cross Academy looked liked. "It seems we're close to my house," Mephisto replied. "Oh no, I forget," I said in regrets," I need to look for a house soon, but where am I going to sleep tonight?!" I started to rub my head really fast and began to worry a lot. "It''s fine," Mephisto replied as I began to stop worrying," you will live in my house starting today." Soon as he said that I felt happy. "Sorry Mephisto." I looked at him in relief. But then I remembered about my secret about being an otaku and I began to worry again. I then started to tell him. "Me-" "Oh, we're here" I looked at his house and was so surprised. His house was HUGE! "Oh, I forgot to tell you, I'm a celebrity in Japan. But I'm known as Johann Faust." I was completely shocked by him. "Why didn't you tell me that in your letters?!" I said. "Oh, I forgot." I felt weird by that fact, but I continued on and followed him. As I went in his house, I was shocked by the elegant furniture and house he had. But I still followed him to see where I would be living in for now on. "You're room will be next to my room on the right," Mephisto announced as he showed me to my room. "If you need anything or have a question, just come into my room. Now, I leave it to you," he said as he left to go into his room. I went into my room and closed the door behind me.

The room was really pretty with a pale blue bed, easter color green, and a bathroom that was full with marble. I began to lay on my bed and felt the softness and the comfort the bed gave me. I brought out my PSP and began to play my games. I then had a question I wanted to ask. So I putted away my PSP and went into his room. (knock, knock) "Mephisto, I'm coming in." I opened his door and went inside when I thought I was in otaku heaven. There were all the action figures as games your can play with. I almost squeeled as I saw Mephisto's purple curl pop out from the pillow mountain. I just jumped and attacked him with a huge saying ," I love you more and more now! X3" "He looked at me and asked why." Well, you're not the only one who's an otaku." I was too happy that I wasn't alone with the addiction for video games when he said," Let me pause for a second and I'll answer your question." I was puzzled at first but then I remember my question. "Who's the boy I'm looking over?" Mephisto smiled and chuckled a bit and said," Okumura Rin".

**How was it? Was it good, was it bad, or did you think it should have more? I'm really sorry about and mistakes! However, my original character will begin her first day of teaching on the next chapter of this story. I though I might have bored you so if I did, I'M SUPER SORRY, I'MM TRY TO DO BETTER! I thought making OC a bit like me so you got a worried angel who loves videogames and anime. Seems legit. So leave comment and tell me what you thought of the story so far. Thanks for reading and have a splendid day! :3**


	2. Teaching at Cram School

**Hey guys, it's now the true beginning of this story, the last chapter was more of an extra for the beginning of the story. Anyways, hope you enjoy the story so far and that I'm still happy that I got 27 views. Hooray! Maybe it'll have more viewers later on. We'll see. **

I was still enjoying my nap when I began to hear an annoying sound of an alarm clock. I tried to pound what I assumed where the alarm clock was until I remembered that Mephisto had his magical clock wake me up for me since I didn't buy a clock yet. And of course magical clocks float in mid-air. I just got out of my bed and slammed the alarm clock to the ground. I hated annoying noises. The clock finally disappeared as I went to get ready for my first day of teaching what my class. I decided that my angel outfit would be out of place in Japan, so I decided to wear a long black coat the had four buttons (two next to each other) that had an opening to show my dark blue pants and black boots with white on top of the boots. The sleeves had two buttons that connected the sleeves to the shoulder for those summer/winter times. Underneath the coat was a navy blue shirt with a black cross on each side of the shoulders. After I changed into my outfit, I went into Mephisto's room to get the directions he said he would give to me later. I opened his door and went into his room where I saw Mephisto once again playing video games in his kimono. "Hey Mephisto..." I was going to ask him about the directions, but I had the sudden urge to play as well. I sighed as he paused the game to reply to my statement. "Good morning, I see that my clock was about to wake you up." "Yeah, but it was really annoying as well." "Oh, anyways here's the key to the classroom." He threw me the key that I caught. The key had a really beautiful design with a green gem shining. The green gem reminded me of Amaimon's hair color and it made me want to ask Mephisto, but I didn't want to bother him. "Hold up Meppy, how is this key able to take me to the class room?" Mephisto, ignoring the nickname I gave his, replied as be snapped his fingers with poof coming out to get ready. "You just need to go to a random door and turn the key in the door lock. You'll automatically be in the class room." I looked at the key first, then looked at his with a smile. "Of course you would make transportation magical with just a key." I put the key away in my pants pocket for later on when my classes start (like in 30 minutes) "Now," Mephisto yelled," I need to go and meet my new brother." As soon as he finished his sentence, he snapped his fingers and the poof once again spread until I saw a adorable Scottish dog with a pink with white polka-dot bow and the broach that kinda reminded me of a heart. I was holding my hands next to my mouth as I said awww and grabbed Mephisto into a hugging position. "You're so adorable! I can't believe you've never shown me your form before. I feel like eating you up!" "Now, now", Mephisto said as I was still hugging him," you need to go to class soon and I need to meet one of your new student isn't that right?" I let go of him as he walked off from my hug and began to walk away. "Besides", Mephisto said as he walked away," I was going to show you my transformation a long time ago, but you left for some reason." When he said those words and left, I got a bit disappointed. "Oh yeah", I began to talk to myself," I had to leave of a long time." I was sad, but I shook off the feeling and looked at the time. "Crap!" I was almost time for class. I took the key out, went to a door and used the key. I then left his room, wishing I could have left earlier.

I wasn't sure whether to call it a class or a group. But, a class is a class so oh well. I began to go to the teacher's desk and began to introduce myself. "Hello guys, my name's Seiko Soma, but Seiko's fine. I'll be your defense and attack against demons teacher for now on. I hope we can get well with each other. The student with the yellow streak on his black hair raised his hand as I picked on him. "If you're our teacher, then what meister are you?" "Well... what's your name?" "Ryūji Suguro, but people call me Bon. "Well Bon, I am a knight and a doctor." Soon a hand was raised up in the air. "Kamiki Izumo, if you're really a knight, may we see your sword." "I blushed a bit because I was worried that I was showing off, but I allowed them to see my sword." I took off my necklace and attached to the necklace was a golden cross with a red gem in the middle. I took the cross off of the necklace and kissed the gems I begin to say ," Lord, hear my prayers". As soon as I said those words the cross got bigger as the long part of the cross turned into a shiny metal color. I then slashed it a bit to make sure it's transformation was complete. The students were amazed as one student yelled out," AWESOME!" I looked at the boy who said the word at got shy. "T-thanks." I then looked at the boy and realized the sharp teeth and pointy ears, knowing right way that it was demon. "What's your name?" I looked at him as he pointed at himself. I nodded at him as he begins to reply. "Hey, um... my name is Okumura Rin, um, fuck, am I in trouble?" I just looked at him with a smile and patted his head. "Of course your not, don't worry." I stopped patting his head at began to teach. "Now, let's start class." I began teaching them about the weakest demons as I draw them on the board. "Now", I said out loud so that everyone can here," these demons are known as Coal Tar. In fact they're all around you." As they began to look around as I continue on teaching. "Be careful when they are together because they can get very annoying and actually cause harm around you. Now, every demon has a weakness. That's how and why we are able to defeat them. The two most common weaknesses, whether it's for a coal tar or for the King of Rot, Astaroth, are what?" A hand was raised from the purple hair girl as I picked on her once again. "The two weaknesses for a demon are the tail and the heart." "Correct Izumo." She blushed by the fact I called her first name but I ignored it as I continue on with the lesson. Near the end of the lesson, I began to talk about reminders, "Remember, do your homework on learning the weaknesses for the demons and make sure you're prepared for the up coming test on Friday. Everybody can leave except for Okumura Rin. I need to discuss with you."

The three groups smirked at his as he stayed behind in class. As Rin came up to me, I told him to grab a chair and to sit. He followed my command as we begin to talk. " You can let out your tail Okumura, or should I call you Rin, son of Satan." Rin, who was shocked, began to hold on to a cloth covering what I assumed a sword. "Don't worry, I'm friends with demons. It's actually ironic to see a demon becoming a exorcist. But you know, the world is full of surprises." Rin began to let go of his sword as he continue on listening to me. "I just want to inform you that a demon like you needs to be careful about where you're going and what you're doing. So w-" "Um, can we hurry up, I have to go out soon, my younger brother is forcing me to go home right away so that I can finish my homework. That four-eye bastard. " I laughed a bit and said," Sorry for talking so much. Anyways. I can tell you're a great fighter, but you're poor at grades and focus on education, am I right?" Rin blushed but still sat there listening to me. "However, the upcoming test on Friday tells me who's ready, and who's not. So if you fail, you can't enjoy the fun of fighting actual monsters and demons, okay?" Rin sat there with a question in his mind. " Okay, but how did you know I was a demon." "It's obvious, your ears and teeth have similarities or a demon. Besides, you could have denied about letting out your tail." Rin blushed again but this time was trying to hide his tail again. "It's fine, I'm glad you were being truthful, I rather have a potty-mouth then a liar." Rin blushed even harder then before. I just laughed, rubbed his head and told him to leave before his brother get mad. Just before he left, he told me something. "You know, for a teacher, you're really cool." I felt a bit happy at that comment as he left. I thought that I should leave as well. So grabbed the key out of my pocket once again and open the door to Mephisto's house.

"So, how was your first time teaching," Mephisto asks as I sit down next to him and play video games with him. "It was fun, I was able to meet that child that you said was the son of Satan. He's not a bad kid." "Ehhh," Mephsito said as the word "Ready" was heard. As the game started, Mephisto paused the game. "Why did you pause the game?" Mephisto chuckled as he began to talk," I have a little wager, do you want to be in?" I nodded, knowing that his wagers were going to be worth being part of. "If I win, you have to tell me what happened to your eyes, I know that they were not brown before. " I looked down but stilled listen to his wager. "However, I'll tell you about Amaimon. Do we have a deal?" I suddenly looked at him, knowing that I have to win. I mean, come on! I finally get to know about Amaimon. "Okay, shall we begin?" He unpaused the game and we fought each other like we were in the zone. I punched his character as he kicked my character. Now, things were getting serious. We were both on the verge of death. I kept on blocking his attacks and he kept on blocking mines. Then, a stroke of luck came for me. His butler came in and distracted Mephisto about having ramen for dinner. When Mephisto looked at the butler. I quickly, before I lost the chance to destroy him, kicked his player with my ultimate combo and defeated Mephisto on the spot. "You cheated," he said with a serious look. "No, you looked away, so I took the chance and destroyed you." I smiled as his sighed and began to talk to me. "Fine, I'll tell you about Amaimon." I began to look serious and looked at him. "Well, what about Amaimon." Mephisto stood upas he walked away while talking to me. "We'll be able to meet him next week."

**My first chapter is finally finished. Now we finally get to meet Amaimon. Plus, what happened to Seiko's eyes and why did Seiko leave them for a long time? For the idea about the eyes, I thank webidolchiu94 for the inspiration. If you guys want to tell me anything at all, then leave comment on the bottom. And please guys, tell me whether you liked it on the comments. You guys are amazing and I'll try to make the story more interesting so that more people will not only like it but have more people read it as well. Sadly, I will not be able to update next week. So I will say bye for two weeks for now. Have a magical day! **


	3. Author's note 1

**Hey guys, so it turns out that I do have time to make my story on Friday. Yay! So I hope you guys are as excited as I am. I'm trying my best to improve the amount of words and the story so wish me luck!**

**Also, I'm really happy with the views, 73 people look at my story, yay! Keep it up guys! Also, I'm not sure who my Original character should be with, Amaimon or Mephisto Because I was thinking Rin but... a teacher and a student dating? Ummmmm, no. I'm thinking Mephisto, but I'm not sure... my mind can't make it up. So you guys can decide! Who do you want Seiko to end up with? Decide on my reviews and well find out on the last chapter of our story (yes I know, boo waiting. But it'll ruin it if I told you guys who she ends up with) and guys, don't forget to read my next chapter that comes out every Friday! And don't forget to follow the story if you like it a lot! :)**

**Bye you beautiful people! **

** ~blue-exorcist-1090**


	4. Reunion with Goblins

**Hey guys, sorry I'm late for posting these stories. I was busy *cough-cough, procrastinating cough-cough*. Anyways, at least you have a story now right? Yeah, so enjoy the story!**

I woke up to the annoying alarm Mephisto keeps on letting loose in my room. I swear, I have to get my own alarm clock as soon as possible. I slammed the alarm clock down, getting bothered by the clock even more ever since last week. I got out of my bed and changed to my usual outfit with my black coat on and left to Mephisto's room. Once I went in, Mephisto went up to me and gave me something. "Here, you'll need this when you meet Amaimon." I looked in my hand and there was a potion with a wing on the cap. "It's for Amaimon's pet, it'll kill you if it knew you were an angel. Why, I would have to if I was Amaimon's pet. But I'm not." I looked it once again and smiled. Then I gave it back to him. "It's fine, I don't need it." Mephisto was a bit shocked but continued on with a smile. "Now, know you may think you're strong, but trust me, you have to take it." I shook my head and began to talk. "Well, I know the pet won't harm me. Don't worry, you're beginning to sound like an old man." I giggled as he shrugged but still continued on to talk to me. "Fine, don't take it, but keep it with you just in case." I agreed to his quest and put the potion in my pocket. "Okay, now I have to go. See you later." I got my key out and left the room with a curious Mephisto.

"Okay, now today's the day for the test. Now I know you are expecting paper and probably tons of demons that you forgot. Well, I decided to changed it. I want you guys to do a real combat. And I decided to trust you guys that you know how to fight. Some of the students (especially the young purple haired girl) groaned by the fact that they've wasted their time studying. Others were relieved by the fact that there was no test. "However, if you fail, I'll have to actually train you for an actual test, so do your best!" I looked at Rin, he seemed nervous yet excited. I smiled as I looked at the class. "This test will be a two-day test, random days and times. So for now, relax for a bit and brush up on what you know about fighting demons.

Students began to buddy up into groups and studying. I looked outside and enjoyed to view until I saw a demon. It was a goblin. And a very big one too. I thought it was the perfect chance to begin their test. "Okay guys, it's time to begin your test. I ran to the window and opened it, allowing the goblin to enter. "Come here!" I tried to yell at the goblin. It respond to my command and came to me. At first it was uneasy, knowing by the fact that I was an angel, but I then patted his head and it began to like me. I laughed at bit as the goblin began to smile. The class looked at me weirdly, but I ignored it as I led it inside the class. "This is your first part of the test, BEGIN!" The students were shocked at the size of the goblin, but then ignored it and began to charged at it. Especially Rin. Sadly, he didn't open his sword. But I still enjoyed the class, slashing against the goblin as he tries to break away for his freedom. The goblin yelled out as he then swings them all out with now room to attack.

Izumo (I think I'm starting to get the names) began to us her demons to pour holy wine on it as a new girl I never realized before used a green man to grow plants. I thought that the bunch that were all trying to become Aria (including Bon with his desires to become a dragoon as well) creating a shield to create a sanctuary for the exwires. Rin then began to bunk the goblin hard on its head as it gets even more annoyed. I did want Rin to let out his sword so that I can see the flames myself. So I yelled out, "Bunking the demon on the head isn't going to kill it." That made Rin nervous. Now I decided for Rin to decide whether to show his demon side or fail his first part of the test.

But, it ended up having the goblin defeated by Izumo by the fact that she remembered to attack at the tail. As she did, she lead one of her demons into the monster to purify it. Which killed the demon right away. I clapped at everyone and began to congratulate. "Great work everyone, you guys get A's for the first part, but I have to say, I really liked Izumo's idea to attack at the tail. Izumo, nice job!" She began to blush and stand tall and proud of herself while Bon was looking annoyed at her as he looked away in disgusted. As soon as everyone came together to talk about the battle, the bell rang. "Now guys, off you go to Mr. Tsubaki's class. I heard a demon gets to chase you. Sounds fun!"

They began to look me but I once again ignored them when I heard bickering between boys about Mr. Okumura's class. I began to pack up when I thought of observing them to make sure there's nothing going on between them and the demon. My worries got the best of me once again and I then decided that I just had to keep an eye out on them when a white puppy blocked my path. "Now now, aren't you in a hurry." I bend down to pick him up as I began to hug him. "I'm just worried about the students, especially Rin. You did tell me to keep an eye on him.'' I then looked at him and began to kiss him on the forehead as smiled. "You know, you're so cute as a dog." Mephisto blushed as I laughed at his cuteness. "Now I have to go, I need to keep an eye out and them we can get ready to see Amiamon." I put him down as he began to walk away and talking at the same time. "Yes yes. We must prepare for the up coming arrival for Amaimon. I looked at him as he walk away. When he left the room, I grabbed my stuff and head out, wishing that I could somehow repay Mephisto for all he has done for me. An idea popped into my mind as I walked to Mr. Tsubaki's class.

I quietly came into the classroom when I heard Mr. Tsubaki saying he ... had to go to his kitten? I was really confused on that part. But as soon as he left, Bon and Rin began to argue. I really hoped it didn't get worse but it did. Bon began to slide down into the area to the demon frogs. I really would have smacked him there but I couldn't reveal myself. SO I continue to stay hidden. I was so scared when I saw the frog go towards Bon like a tiger going towards prey. But I was also shocked yet mad at Rin stopping the frog but inside the frog's mouth. The frog put him down, but I was still worried about them. I then got a magical mail popped right out in front of me. I then knew right away that it was Mephisto and decided to open the envelope to see what he wanted to tell me. It noted: _Seiko, How are you doing, I just want to inform you that we'll be leaving in one hour. I shall be seeing you soon. ~Mephisto. _I looked at the pick and cute envelope, then I went outside and hurried to the mansion because I needed to get ready to meet Amaimon.

I felt the wind blow against my cheeks and hair as I looked around sitting on the Tokyo Tower, the same tower I went to meet Mephisto. I was wearing my original angel outfit for this special moment. I turned to look at his as he looked at me. We finally heard the words, "Apologies for my lateness." I looked on the other side of me and Amaimon was there. His green pointy hair and cool clothing made me deeply miss him. I stood up and ran towards Amaimon, giving him a great big hug. "You're late", i told him as I released him from my arms. He didn't smile like usual, but his eyes gleamed like as if it was happy. Then Mephisto began to talk. "It's been awhile... Amaimon. "King of the Earth." Amaimon replied back with respect towards his brother. "Indeed... It has been awhile, brother." I looked at the two and decided to leave them alone during the conversation.

While waiting, I saw Amaimon's pet, it was green with it's tongue out. It was a goblin. It looked at me, then tugged the leash that Amaimon was holding. Amaimon, still listening to Mephisto, let go of the leash. As soon as he let go of the leash, Mephisto saw it running towards me. "Wait use th-" But he was too late to finish the sentence when he saw the goblin licking my face and purring. "Oh, so you were right," Mephisto said as he looked at me. He then smiled and asked," Why isn't your goblin not trying to kill her, last time she wen't to Hell, your "friends" tried to maul her." Amaimon shrugged as I kept on petting the goblin. Mephisto and Amaimon ignored me and my joy with the goblin as they continued on with their conversation.

I then heard the words "Go. You don't want to make father wait." from Mephisto and began to go to them. Amaimon agreed and then looked at me. "It has been awhile Mer- Seiko." I looked at him and mouthed thanks. As soon as I mouthed the words, he looked closer at my eyes. 'Why isn't you eyes that silvery gold anymore?" I looked at him and replied," It's a secret that I will tell you two later. Right now you have to go. We'll see you soon." I kissed Amaimon on the head and waved bye. He blushed a bit and left. As soon as he left, Mephisto began to talk. "...Hahahah...Why would I go back? For a prodigal son such as myself... this place is the greatest toy box I could wish for." I then let some part of my true self from those words and began to smile almost like Mephisto's. "The game is only just beginning, right Seiko?" I began to chuckle as I gave him a reply to his question. "Yes, the games have just begun."

**Man, I'm tired. It's 12:38 AM now so I'm really tired. Don't forget guys to vote on who Seiko should be with. Mephisto, Amaimon, or another character? I hope to reach the goal of at least 150 views and to get at least 10 followers and maybe some people who will make me as their favorite author. Sigh, a person can only hope and dream. Well, I hope you guys have a splendid day!**


	5. Extra: Looking for a Way to Repay!

**Hey guys, I'm sorry of I was late last time, I was being lazy at that time. But I must stay strong, for you guys! Don't forget to review about the future lovers and to enjoy reading this extra! XD**

I got dressed in my navy blue shirt with the a black crosses on each shoulder as I leave the Faust mansion. I checked to date to make sure that the cram school had a day off. It did. I walked out of the house quietly so that Mephisto couldn't hear me leave. As I almost meet my goal at the front door, a cloud of smoke appeared and out came Mephisto with a curious look.

"Where are you going?"

I couldn't tell him because I wanted to keep it a secret from everybody like my secret of being an angel, so I told him this:

"I ain't telling you. It's a secret and I don't want you in my way so can you please move?"

Mephisto looked at me and finally left out a sigh. Then he walked away from me. But as soon as he walked away, he left out a chuckled and smiled. The smiled bothered me and I knew he was going to follow me.

"Typical Mephisto," I said to myself.

I then hatched an idea and yelled out for his name.

"Mephisto, wait! I need to give you something important before I go."

He stopped for a second and then turned around and walked back to me. Then he leaned in close to my face and began to talk to me.

"What is it Seiko? Are you finally going to tell me your plan that I must not ever know?"

As soon as he finished his sentence, I chanted words that was in the language in heaven. A bracelet came out as I finished my words. I then quickly then grabbed the bracelet and slammed the bracelet on Mephisto's arm.

"There", I said," Now you can't follow me. This bracelet now only looks good on you, but keeps you away from me. Even if you try, the bracelet would put you away from me unless I don't want you away from me. Have fun Mephisto."

I smirked and I left with an annoyed Mephisto as I continue on with my journey.

* * *

"Now, where to look."

I looked around at the True Cross Academy Main Place, looking for a job. I kept on looking for a help wanted sign as I began to think that it was a bad idea. I then thought to myself not to give up.

_"Remember, it's for Mephisto." _I kept on think to myself, still looking._ " I need to repay him somehow, a job's the perfect thing. But what am I good at?"_

I sigh as I kept on walking until I saw a tourist group who said they needed another tourist. I ran up to them and talked to them with sparkles in my eyes.

"Um.. I need a job, is it okay if I can begin now?"

"Um, sure. Why don't you start now and I'll test you based on your sense of direction and how you react with the people. Whether it's with kindness or something else. You may begin in 3 minutes."

I told her thank you and she went tot he other side and pretended to be one of the customers. I began to get excited until I remember something from the past about how I would always get lost in Assiah and Ghenna. Because of that, Mephisto or Amaimon would have to aid me almost all the time. I begin to sign as I was about to say something until I heard the woman say go. I then sigh as I begin my examination.

"Hey everybody, we're here in the True Cross Academy Main Place. Over to your left you can see the school of the True Cross Academy, founded by Mr. Faust himself. Now let's go to the school shall me. I began to worry as I take them to the school that Mephisto owned the best I could. Sadly, I did a poor job, I kept on searching from left to right, thinking that it would be easier if I could just fly there. I then began to hear a little boy cry as I turned around.

"MAMA, WHERE ARE YOU! MAMA!" The boy began to cry even harder them before.

My instincts told me to go to the child to comfort the boy. Ignoring the group for a while, I went to the boy and tried to comfort him. Luckily, the boy began to calm down due to the fact that I looked like an angel (which I am one cough-cough).

"Oh no, did you lose your mother?"

The boy looked at me and nodded as he sniffed and looked like he was going to cry again.

"You know, when I was young I would get lost a lot just like you. But during those times, I would always sing to lift my spirits. Do you want to sing with me?"

I looked at the boy with a smile as I held out a hand to him. He began to smile as he yelled out," The Itsy-Bitsy Spider!"

I was shock that he knew an English song, but I agreed and sang with him. People began to be shocked by the singing and smiled with peace and felt relaxed. I guess it was because of the song. When we finished the boy laughed and hugged me.

"You have a pretty voice miss, it's SUPER PRETTY!"

I blushed and disagreed, but all of a sudden everybody was telling to sing again, even my so call job judge. I began to blush really hard and told people if it was okay not to and I said sorry. They were kind of disappointed so I felt kin of bad. But then I heard a voice call out.

"Toya, where are you?!"

I then saw the boy cry out mama and ran towards her. She began to cry in tears of joy as she embraced her some as if she has never done it before. I then turned to the woman that gave me the test and began to apologize.

"I'm really sorry, but I just remembered that I lack directions so I am unfit for the job. I am going to have to cancel the job and look for another one."

"It's a good thing you gave up that job."

I turned around and saw a tall woman with glasses and a black pony tail on her hair. She wore a suit that was black and a white shirt with black high heels.

"If you need a job then you should try out for becoming the next new singer of Japan. I think you'll be able to win the hearts of Japan and maybe even more countries with your voice."

She then came up to me and handed me a card.

"Give me a call so that we can discuss out what to do. I'm hoping that I will be your manager for now on if you make the auditions."

She took out her hand as I looked at it. I hesitated but took the hand as I heard people applauding for the new star. She told me the time the auditions start and reminded me to call her before the auditions. Said thanks and left, happy that I finally got a chance to repay Mephisto.

* * *

"So how was journey to the outside world?" Mephisto asked me while I was playing with my PSP on his bed.

"Fine". I then paused my game and looked at him. "You know, while outside, I met a boy who was lost. He kind of reminded me of me when I was young. Remember?"

Mephisto nodded and smiled as I continued on with the conversation.

"I decided to sing his a song to cheer him up, and it worked. But you know, I remembered you and Amaimon singing with me when we were young." he blushed as I continued on." But you changed Mephisto." I looked at him in disappointment as he began to talk.

"So you sang huh, I remembered your voice then, we all changed somehow huh. But I sure Amaimon and I wish to hear you sing one day."

I blushed and threw a pillow at him, hitting him on the face.

"I'm not going to sing for you or Amaimon since you made fun of me wanting to be a singer a long time ago."

I pouted my face and continued playing on my PSP, still blushing about that comment.

"Oh, and one more thing. Get this bracelet off of me!" Mephisto said with an annoyed face.

I outed my face again and said, "No way."

I was finally broken by Mephisto and let him free from the bracelet. But I continued to look at his and I could still see the young Mephisto I saw before I had to leave them for a long time.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the story. Remember to review guys and if you like my story to favor it! Also Horray, I had 216 viewer! So happy! Keep it up guys! I hope you enjoyed this extra, and there will be more extras so stick around for "Friendships with Demons."**

**Oh, and I might have a love problem happening later in the story with the brothers (Mephisto, Rin, Yukio, and Amaimon), But that's later throughout the story so who knows. I hope you guys have a splendid day!**


	6. Author's Note 2

**So sorry to inform you guys but I won't be able to post a new chapter until June comes! SORRY! **

**In the mean time, have fun with your guys end of the yeah school crap! I' going to Santa Cruz and Great America. So excited!**

**Wish you guys luck and I will be opening new chapters in June. Bye you awesome people.**


	7. The Problems at this School

**I'm back from the end of the school year crap. Hooray... -w-  
Right now, I can finally continue on the fan fiction. Or so I think... (TT^TT) Well, we should start on the chapter huh. Let's begin!**

"Alright guys, I have some good news. Everyone passed the pop quiz. Yes, even you Rin."

I have responded to Rin's reply when he pointed at himself. I felt really happy passing out the quiz. While I was passing the around, I say a small goblin floating around. It was harmless really but it was so cute!

"Bon, pass these papers out, I spot a demon lurking around."

Bon didn't like the fact I was using his nickname but ~whatever~. I went up to the goblin with a serious look, then came running towards it giving it a big hug. I couldn't help myself, it was super cute and they reminded me of Amaimon. I went back to my desk when one of the students named Konekomaru raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Ummm... aren't you going to kill the demon?"

I shook my head and replied to his question.

"There is no way I'm killing this adorable demon unless it becomes very bad. And this one here is just playful."

I gave the demon another hug and it began to lick my face. I was giggling until Rin said something.

"I think it's eating your face."

I laughed and put the goblin down on the desk and told Rin that that's how you can tell if they like you. Rin just stood there dumbfounded that goblins could actually like someone. Bon was just finished when I went to the board.

"I have heard about Mr. Okumura giving you those papers about the meister of your desire. And I can't begin to describe how important this paper is. Without it, how am I going to teach you guys how to defeat demons if I don't know what you're doing. So the last fifteen minutes, I will give you guys a chance to either finish you homework for today or to decide on your meister. But first, let's learn about the princes of Hell!

* * *

When the last fifteen minutes appeared. Some people were doing the easy homework of restating what each Prince of Gehenna was able to control and to guess what thier actions were like (I can't wait to see what they put down for Mephisto and Amaimon). I then saw Shiemi confused and troubled. I decided to help her out.

"Shiemi-san, Igor told me how you can tame a Greenman. That's so cool (and I bet it's really cute too (-3-)). You know, they're really hard to get so I'm really proud. You shouldn't waste that talent. I think you would make a great tamer."

I looked at her with a smile and then got worried.

"But then again you don't have to- urgh... um... I'm sorry for forcing you into this, you don't have to be a Tamer. You can be a knight if you want to... Sorry!"

I looked down as Shiemi laughed. I looked up in confusion.

"It's okay, you don't need to say sorry, but thank you for the idea, I should still probably think about it though Seiko-sensei."

I then looked at her and told her to call me Seiko and if she needed help on anything to let me know.

"Okay, Seiko. Oh, before you go I want to ask you something. Have you ever tried to tame a demon?"

I looked at her and replied, "No I haven't, even if I had it'll probably be someone from heaven. But I'll try to do it when I have the time, okay?"

Shiemi nodded and went back to her paper while I was being happy and went back to my desk to play with the demon until the class had to go to their next class. Before letting them go I reminded them about the paper and the homework that was due tomorrow. When everybody left I saw a white dog that I know and love. I accepted him going on my lap as I stroked his pure white fur. The demon was on my head sleeping soundly like a baby.

"Hey there Mephisto, did you have fun walking all the way here?"

"Hello there Mercury, I have a favor for you to do for me. There's a demon inside the basement and even though I don't know how it got there (somebody must have ruined the protection barriers) I need you to kill it, people are now trying to do a courage test down there. Oh, while you're at it, check on Okumura-kun while you're at it."

I nodded and kept stroking his hair as I began to tell him the story of our lesson today.

"You know, we learned about you and Amaimon today and the powers you guys have. It was actually quite fun. I can't wait to see what they put down for you and Amaimon. I'm hoping for crazy otaku that loves chaos for you and addicted to fights and has a boring face expressions for Amaimon."

I laughed as Mephisto looked at me with a face like he doesn't care.

"Yes yes, now I shall be off!"

"Okay, just make sure to save a controller."

He jumped off my leg and transformed into his real self. Tall with that purple swirl on top of his head that was covered by his white hate with a purple and pink pattern around the hat. He began to walk away with his umbrella swaying like those pirate ships as he leaves the class room. I was going to go to the basement when I totally forgot that I didn't know the way there.

"Wait, Mephisto! I still need you to tell me where the basement is!"

* * *

I was finally at the basement after Mephisto told me where it was (he said I should memorize this place soon) and walked with the goblin on my shoulder holding onto my hair. I patted it and went on down the stairs. I couldn't see so I had to chant for something. I then remembered how Sheimi asked me about ever taming a demon. I decided to finally try it out. I was glad I had spare chalk in y pocket and decided to draw the taming circle on the stairs. It was small but worth it. After that, I got the goblin's mouth to cut my finger so that blood could fall on the circle. Now I just needed to chant something and hopefully it would be related to me seeing things.

"I call out for the four elements of life:water, earth, fire, and wind. Answer my prayers!"

I then was wind turning around the circle and out came a girl with pure white hair and a calm face so beautiful. Then I remembered her.

"Charlotte, I didn't know I would call for you."

Charlotte was the controller of the four elements. Huh, I guess chanting the four elements really works. However, Charlotte looked really happy.

"Mercury-sama, is it really you?"

I nodded as I embraced her into a hug that can only stand for friendship. She began to cry as I hold on her with relief. But I then began to wonder why she was in a chibi form.

"Charlotte, why are you so tiny and cute?"

I began to walk down the stairs as she follows.

"Well unlike you, I turn tiny when it's night-time. That's when I am tiny since I barely go down to Earth and practice my powers. But you were born with tremendous power so it was nothing to you. Sadly, you gave up that one power that everybody wants."

I looked at her and said, "Well, I may have given it up, but it was worth it. It lead to me to where I am now."

Charlotte looked at me and sighed and we began to see pure darkness.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Charlotte, can you light some fire so that I can see?"

She began to use her fire element as we continued on. The goblin kept on growling at Charlotte and she kept on glaring at it back like it was annoying her, which it probably was. I then heard weird noises as if someone was in agony. I then got my necklace out and chanted my words (Lord, hear my prayers) so that it can transform into a sword. I them saw the demon standing there as if it was nothing. The demon looked like a girl with long black hair. Her clothes were like rags from a dumpster with her pale skin full of scars and scraps. I went up close to her with quiet and stealth. She then screamed and got her long hair to move like a snake. But I was faster and cut her hair. I knew I couldn't go close to her since her hair grew fast, so I had only one choice. I threw my sword and pierced her heart. She screamed even louder, then disappeared.

"What a shame, she was too easy" , I said to myself as Charlotte went behind me to congratulate the success.

"Good job Mercury-sama, perfect throw! I love to see a demon top that."

I looked at her and sighed as I remembered about the goblin that followed me.

"Where's that goblin I had with me?"

"Oh that," she said as she looked at herself with pride, "I beat it up and it ran away. Those stupid this are everywhere."

I looked at her in shocked and disappointment as I yelled out for the goblin. I then heard a noise and ran up the stairs with Charlotte and saw that little goblin up there looking sad. I then opened my hands and looked at it. The goblin ran into my hands and purred and I put him back on my shoulders.

"Charlotte, this goblin is my friends, not some target you can just aim at. Now come on, I have to go check on the class, if I remembered how to get there."

* * *

I was luck to make it out of the school and to find the dorm hat the class was held near here. I flew to the top of the building and went in to an opened window. I then heard screaming when I went in to the abandon dorm. I kind of feel sorry for the Okumuras for not being in those elegant dorms but I went on while hearing Charlotte yell out for me to wait. The goblin still dangling from my hair as I finally reached where the scream came from. I then opened the door and saw Rin hitting a demon with his sword that wasn't released from the cover of the sword.

"Prince..." the ghoul said as he grabbed Rin's face took him to the showers. I then saw Paku with the ghoul's mashou all over her. Shiemi was sitting next to her while Izumo was sitting near a locker wearing no clothes. I then went to Paku and then asked Sheimi for a favor.

"Hey, can your Greenman grow some aloe?"

Shiemi then asked for some ... sancho-san? I don't know I guess they've made a secret code to each other, whatever. I helped put the Aloe with Shiemi and then took Paku's hand and muttered a prayer.

"There, now it won't spread as fast as usual and the pain won't be so painful. I don't have my equipment so somebod-"

I wasn't able to finish my sentences when I heard guns being shot. I knew that it was Yukio that shot the bullets and I was glad it was him, he can heal Paku now.

"Hey Yukio, when you're done help Paku, I have to go somewhere..."

I left the group and luckily found stairs that lead to the rooftop. when I knew nobody was at the rooftop, I got my wings and flew to the actual roof, where I saw Igor, talking to his demon. I went behind him and then grabbed him with my sword across his neck. He stood there with a glare. He began to talk to.

"Oh, for an angel, you look really mad. I thought you would be kind and caring."

"Why are you trying to kill Rin? Was it because you were told to, or for personal reasons?"

Igor just stood there and laughed at me.

"Since when did you care about that half demon. I thought you angels hate and despise demons like him. You know, if you keep on being on the demon's side, you'll eventually get killed by them."

I just looked at him and glared. Then I let him go.

"Whatever, I think Mephisto still needs you. So I'll let you go for now."

Igor just chuckled as he went away from me. I just sighed as I looked at the dark sky.

"Well I should be going home now. Mephisto probably playing video games."

I got my wings out and soar back to the house that I'm currently staying in.

* * *

"ARGH, Mercury-sama, why do you have to stay with... him..."

I laughed as Charlotte was pulling on Mephisto's curly hair and trying to hurt him.

"Charlotte, you should probably go back to heaven."

Charlotte stood there a bit while glaring at Mephisto and sighed.

"Fine, but only because I need to save my energy for tomorrow."

She gave one more look at Mephisto and gave him a mean face before she went back to heaven.

Mephisto went to his piles of pillows and he sat down to grab a controller. I grabbed the other one and began to play. But Igor's words were actually stuck in my head.

"Hey Mephisto, you wouldn't harm me, right?"

He paused the game and looked at me as I began to hit his curl like a cat with a toy that hangs in the air.

"No, I wouldn't, why?"

"Oh never mind, just unpause it so we can play our game."

Mephisto still looked at me for a few more seconds, then continued on our game.

* * *

**So, how was if for someone who went back from two weeks? Was it good, bad, or okay? But I'm really glad for the people who are reading this. Thanks! I decided to hold the votes until it get's half way through the manga. So I must go now. Have a stupendous day!**


	8. The Secrets has been Revealed

**Hey everybody! Since it's summer and I have practically nothing to do today, it's time for another chapter. For those of you who enjoy reading this chapter that it's good new for you. For those that don't... then why are you reading this? Who knows... anyhoo, it's time to begin the story! **

"Izumo, can you repeat what we learned yesterday?"

I looked at her as I waited for the answer. Usually she would get it right on the spot, but for once she looked down and was think really hard.

"I'm sorry sensei... I can't remember..."

I looked at her and sigh.

"Well, no big deal. I'm just going to make your grade an F for not answering."

She then became shocked and worried as I looked at her with a smile.

"I'm just kidding don't worry. You're just having a bad day that's all. Relax."

Izumo sighed as I continued on my lesson about the weaknesses about Beelzebub. After class I told everyone that Yukio was going to be using the room for today. I then stepped outside to get a deep breath and decided to leave when I remembered about my goblin (I should give him a name soon). I went back into the class room to find Izumo punch Rin as Bon grabbed Izumo by the shirt while Yukio coming in. The goblin came to me and went on top of my head. But I just stood there looking at the class. Is this how Yukio takes care of the class while the other teacher's are gone. That can't be right, right?

"What's going on here?"

I couldn't help but just looking at them as I felt my anger getting higher. But I knew I couldn't get mad. I can never let wrath take over me. I looked at Yukio and can tell that he's angry. He just looked at me and asked if I needed anything. I just told him that I got it and was going to leave when Yukio asked for me.

"Can you come here for a minute?"

I went to him as he whispered a favor for me to do for him. I nodded yes and left the classroom hoping Mephisto has nothing to do today.

* * *

"Now, then. Have you all had the time to reflect upon your bad behavior?"

I saw Yukio giving them a good talk as I looked out of the window. I hear some people talk back but whatever. Yukio asked me to come with him to judge them on their Exorcist Authorization Exam. I was placed to judge above them above the ceiling. I'm so excited! I get to be a ninja for the day. Also, this is the perfect opportunity for this to be part two of the test.

"No exorcist can fight alone!"

Yukio kept on going on about how important being in a group for an exorcist was. For a 15-year-old he sounds like an old man nagging.

"... Now, then. I have a minor mission to attend to, so I will be leaving for about three hours. However, considering the incident with the ghoul yesterday... I will be locking all entrances and exits to this building, and put up powerful wards around it, just in case. I also have Seiko-san here to make sure you are to be bonding."

I waved my hands as Bon begins to talk.

"Lock the exits...? How are we meant to get out of here, then?"

"There will be no need for you to leave. I would like you to stay as you are for the next three hours. See if you can get along with each other and cool off your heads a little."

He then left as I took out me PSP and began to play as the class began to whine how Yukio is a monster. Bon and Izumo began to bicker, but their bickering started to get annoying.

"You make every damn person around you run for the hills actin' like that."

I could tell that Izumo got burned, but I decided to keep that to myself. But then, all the light's went out.

"Okay", I thought to myself, "This is my cue."

"Everyone, I'm going to it out. I'll be back."

I ran outside of the dorm as I tried my best to remembered where Yukio told me to go. I finally found the ladder I was supposed to go through. But I found a sign that had a really bad picture of... a rabbit? I really didn't know but I felt that only one person could have drawn that bad. I climbed the ladder and it lead me the top of the dorm with the class below us. I could hear the ghoul breaking into the dorm as I found a white dog laying there and another teacher I don't remember (sorry..).

"I knew it", I thought to myself. "Mephisto's up here."

"Hey Mephisto" , I whispered as I pat his fur and left him alone.

I looked through the crack and saw Shiemi using her demon to protect her friends. This will definitely help her pass. I then heard Rin saying that he will look for a light switch.

"Good thinking Rin" , I thought to myself again as I saw him leave the room.

"I'll be back, I need to check on Rin's battle", I told Mephisto, "Watch them for me."

I then crawled to the room I knew where Rin was supposed to be located. I then saw blue lights coming out of the cracks. I knew Igor got to test Rin, but I kept watch on him.

"Son of Satan."

I went to look at a huge crack and say Rin fighting one of Igor's demon. I saw how Rin's flames were finally unleashed, leaving me with only a smile on my face. IT was fun to watch. Now, who will win?

"No... this is no time to be messing around."

I then saw Igor leaving with his demon as Rin put away his sword, returned normal, and turn on the lights. I knew I had to return as soon as possible, so I crawled back as fast as possible before I missed my part.

* * *

I was just in time when Mephisto turned back into his regular self. I knew it was time to get out of the ceiling and into the scene. First Mephisto dropped out of the ceiling.

"Oh, my excuse me."

I followed after him and I dropped out of the same spot after Mephisto.

"Yo, everybody!"

They were shocked having teachers popping put of the dorm.

"Alright thanks for your hard work, all you pages", Mephisto said as he got off from hanging to the ceiling.

The class began to wonder why he was here. Mephisto began to explain what had been going on. While he did that, I glared at Igor. I had a feeling that he'll be doing some more attacking than earlier.

"These doctor class sensei's will treat will treat everyone's wounds", said Mephisto.

I went to the closest person to me and began to heal Shima's. I felt really awkward when he kept on blushing at me and laughing. Mephisto talked about the exam when I just finished Shima's wounds. They then left to go to the nurse's room (even though there's no nurse). I was going to buy them all drinks (It's okay, I haven't even spend my money for teaching and Mephisto taught me how to use the). After I bought them, I went into the room with the group, talking about the test.

"Hey guys, sorry for not going to fix the light like I told you (_aw man, I actually lied! I definitely have to go to Church later_). But I brought drinks to celebrate. Oh and this was supposed to be the second part of the test. Surprise!"

Their faces got even more worried and they talked about their chances of failing.

"Don't worry, you guys were doing what you guys were suppose to do and that really is awesome. So, I decided to just give you guys all passing scores. The main thing I wanted for you guys to learn is teamwork, okay? Now drink your drinks I gave you. You deserve it."

They all looked relieved as I left to go somewhere else.

* * *

"Hey, I'm coming in."

I had to get my order from the exorcist shop when I saw Yukio and Sheimi talking to each other. They then looked at me as if they weren't expecting anyone. But I felt really rude for entering, so I begab to apologize.

"I'M SORRY! I didn't know you guys were having an important conversation. I'll just outside so I won't bother you."

It was weird when I saw Yukio and Shiemi were running off to somewhere. But I also had a feeling I knew where they were going. My order will have to wait for now, they may need my help. I ran to follow then. At first they thought I really wanted y order, but after running while talking at the same time, they understood and allowed me to join. We finally made it into Yukio and Rin's room where we found Rin asleep. Yukio tried to wake Rin up but he won't wake up. So Yukio told us to carry Rin to the other room.

"Don't worry, I got this", I said as I grabbed Rin with one arm and held him floating next to my side as Yukio and Shiemi were impressed by my strength. Yukio told Shiemi to follow me as I began to leave the door into the other rooms. When Sheimi and I finally found a place to rest Rin, we set him down and waited. I soon heard somebody pop out as I saw Rin waking up.

"Mercury-sama I ha-"

I covered Charlotte's mouth as I dragged her to a corner and had to talk to her while Rin and Shiemi were talking. I then heard footsteps and knew that my feelings were right. I then began to talk to Charlotte.

"Charlotte at Assiah I am known as Seiko okay? Now do me a favor and keep an eye out on those two, I'm going out for a while."

Charlotte nodded as I left to the doors and found the stairs while Yukio was shooting Igor's demons.

"Hey, you're not fighting without me", I said as I ran tot he stairs and got my sword ready. We made it to the rooftop as I saw Igor sending out more demons.

"Sensei, why is it necessary to kill ani? Was that really ordered by Sir Pheles?"

I heard Igor say go as more demons got out of his arms. He was able to capture Yukio but not me. He then began to draw his circle. I really wished I could use my true powers, but not in front of Yukio. He finished his circle less then a second (wow that's really fast) as he began to talk. A huge demon came out of the circle and began to act wild on the master's command.

"My greatest pawn an upper class demon."

I began to throw my sword at it when it hit Yukio. But at the same time a blue flamed sword pierced the demon the same time I did.

"You bastard! So you were an enemy all along!"

"You filthy demon..."

I then saw Rin being sprayed by holy water from Igor. I was beginning to get mad, but I couldn't. So I grabbed my sword from the ground and began to attack Igor. But then I saw Rin being captured by the demon he drew out and I slayed it with one strike just before Yukio could smudge the circle.

"Too late Yukio!"

He just smiled as Rin got his sword and tried to put it near the neck, where Igor was unable to battle. Yukio tried to make Igor stop summoning demons.

"Sensei! For the sake of your body, stop summoning such high class demons! Do you want to die from blood loss?"

"I am... a survivor of the "blue night"..."

I just stood there as I heard Igor's story of his past. All of the sudden, his demon went into Rin's body piercing his left side near the hip. Rin began to talk.

"If this isn't enough for you don't be, cause I'll fight as may times as it takes! As many times as you want...! I'm begging ya... don't get innocent bystanders involved!"

Igor just stood there and replied to his words.

"You really think it's over just like that... there's another guy... who's like me... you should prepare yourselves...!"

Igor then left as I went to check Rin's wound.

"Yeah, you'll be okay. You demon powers will heal that thing up in a flash."

Yukio looked at me and forgot about me being here.

"Please keep this a secre-"

"Don't worry Yukio, I already knew it in the beginning."

"Rin!"

I turned around and saw Shiemi with Charlotte behind her shocked at Rin's body. I looked at Charlotte with a glare as she got shocked at my expression and became nervous.

"Yuki-chan... Ri...Rin... what happened!?"

Rin tried to tell her that he's fine but she kept on saying that he needs to heal. She even cursed! I smiled as I saw them.

"Rin I decided...! I decided to...!"

Those were the last words I heard when I left the rooftop...

* * *

"Eins... Zwei... Drei...! Everyone is promoted to exwire! Congratulations!"

Mephisto had a huge banner for them as Yukio and I popped some popper yelling out, "Good job" and ," Congratulations!" Everyone began to cheer and they finished their prologue and begin their new chapter of being an exorcist.

"Fufufu... well then, to celebrate everyone's promotion... I, the rich chairman, will... treat you all to monja!"

Everyone kind of groaned when they hear of the news. But I was beginning to be curious.

"What's monja?"

Everyone just looked at me at shock except Mephisto who knew about me well enough to not know Monja. I looked back, confused by what's going on. Mephisto then whispered it into my ear. Apparently it's liquid dough cooked on this frying table.

"Is it good?"

Mephisto nodded as I brought out a smile to my face.

"I want to try it now. Let's go!"

We finally made it to the shop with everyone there. They smiles on their faces made me happy. I went to find Mephisto when I saw him talking to Yukio. Before I met Mephisto, someone yelled out if I wanted lemonade. I told them that I wanted some and the sat next to Mephisto while he was on the phone.

"I'll make Negaiuz guide you. I'll give you the details later got it?"

"Who was that on the phone", I asked.

"Amaimon, he's coming here right now."

"REALLY", I said leading close to him with a face full of excitement.

He nodded as I hugged him. He patted my head until he heard someone yell out, "Oooh it looks good! Let's eat!"

Mephisto started yelling at them as I laughed and moved away to grab a seat. Someone handed me a spatula thing and I began to dig in. It was brown with special toppings on top. I put it in my mouth and got to experience the amazing taste the monja had.

"Amazing, it's really good."

I looked and saw Mephisto's face when Rin was hogging the moja away from him and I began to laugh.

**Another chapter completed. Finally Amaimon arrives to the scene. I should say this so... the characters from Ao No Exorcist are not mine, just Seiko. Until then, have a lovely day!**


	9. The Problems with Friendships

**Hello everyone. I'm really sorry about not writing lately. I can only blame summer and it's side effects (lazy, summer homework, and being lazy). But now somebody is join the story... Amaimon! Haven't heard from him in a while. I'm also writing a lot in the story since we get to learn something. So enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Is Mercury in here?"

"Be quiet she's sleeping. Also refer to her as Seiko near other people, her real name wou-"

"Ehhh... lame."

"Can you let me finish?"

I was getting very annoyed by how much noise they were making. I mean, it's summer and I would like my sleep. Soon their voices started getting louder as if I wasn't here. I couldn't sleep no more. I woke up, looked at them and found Mephisto's tail next to my face. I suddenly grabbed the white dog and pulled him in into a cuddle. The dog was shock, very shock.

"There, that's what you get for waking me up. And I thought I heard ano-"

I then saw my other green haired friend with one spike on top.

"Amaimon!"

I grabbed him and gave him a hug. I then heard a slurp from a lollypop stick and get him go.

"I swear Amaimon, you eat too many sweets."

"You do too."

"Hey, it's from time to time."

"Yeah sure."

I looked at him and pouted as I went to the bathroom and got ready. Since it's now summer I had to change my clothes. I wore my original navy blue shirt with a black cross on each side, a black vest that goes down to my top stomach. The pin Mephisto gave me connecting my left side to my right side. Short pants that go to half of your top leg and the same boots that I always wear: black with white cross plus white folds coming out of the top shoe. I got out of the bathroom and found Mephisto and Amaimon still here.

"You guys were still here while I was changing?"

"Yeah," Amaimon said as he took out his lollypop, "Why didn't you use magic like nii-san here usually do?"

"Well, I don't like to always rely on my magic Amaimon."

He nodded as he continued to suck on his lollypop.

I sat down as Mephisto (still in his dog form) climbed onto my lap while I began to stroke him.

"Mercury, there's a job I need you to do for me."

"Yes Samael, what is it?"

"Why are you allowed to call her Mercury nii-san?" Amaimon said with the lollypop in his mouth.

"Because we're just here. So it's fine to call each other by real names. Anyways... there's an enormous demon cat that has been running loose near the gates. You can probably take it out yourself but There are other exorcists there too. I just want you there for their... trump card."

I looked at Amaimon, sucking on another lollypop, and looked down on Mephisto, looking adorable in his dog form.

"Sure, but make sure to save me a controller when I get back like usual."

Amaimon nodded as I went to Mephisto and Amaimon and gave them both kisses on the head.

"Wish me luck." I said as I left my room.

"Good luck", they said at the same time.

* * *

"Liars! You're all Liars!"

The words were coming from the gigantic cat that the exorcist were trying to get him to sleep using tranquilizers.

"We'll deal with him."

I turned around and saw Yukio with Rin.

"Hey Yukio, Rin!"

They turned around and saw me as I ran to them.

"Seiko-sempei? What are you doing here?"

I looked at Rin and relpied back.

"Well, I'm an exorcist. And I should be asking you the same question. Yukio, can you tell me what's going on?"

Rin looked blushed as Yukio told Rin and me about the problem.

"The cat's sith... was father's familiar."

"So Kuro doesn't believe in Shuro's death and is going into denial?"

"That's right."

I looked at Yukio and I looked at the cat that was attacking the dragoons with the tranquilizers and roaring. I began to followed Yukio to the group. But before I did, I went to Rin and asked him a question.

"Hey Rin, imagine how much fun it would be to ride Kuro."

Rin began to smile as I left him to go help the group. When I got to the group with Yukio in it, I heard a lady talking to him.

"We've heard that Father Fujimoto left you a Trump card, Okumura-kun..."

"Yes", Yukio said as he was getting something out, "It's this."

As he was beginning to tell his past I saw Kuro and his eyes. His eyes were the eyes of denial all right, but also of belief and innocence.

"It's more than likely to be medicine that'll kill Blacky."

I looked at Yukio as heard other's saving that they were saved. I was starting to get mad, but I cooled myself.

"Hey, don't you think that's a bad idea to kill an innocent cat that belonged to your father?"

"We just have to do what we have to do Seiko. This isn't time to argue back."

"Well at least let me see what you're holding."

Yukio was looking at me in a weird way but gave me it anyways. I opened the lid and began to smell the "grenade" Yukio was talking about. I began to smell cat nip wine from the bottle. I smiled as I closed it and gave it back to Yukio.

"Here you go, I don't think you're going to need it."

I walked away to Rin as the group looked at me weirdly and then ignored me. Rin turned out to be behind me and was shock to the story they were talking about.

"So, shocked that you're father was Paladin?"

Rin nodded his head as I smiled while I heard people saying to retreat to the rear gate. Of course I had to go but I patted Rin and told him something.

"I think you know what to do."

I left and went to the rear gate as I saw Rin and Yukio all alone with each other. While they were there, the cat began to talk some more.

"Liars! He'd never die! Shiro's the greatest... He'll come back home! I don't believe you!"

I began to hear the two talking to each other. Seriously, I look at these two and the scene and thought of my past. I chuckled as I continued to listen to them.

"Are you... going to kill it...?" Rin asked.

"That's right," Yukio said, "Right now there's no exorcist in the academy able to tame a demon of that class. When it becomes like that there's nothing we can do but kill it!"

"He's coming back!" Kuro yelled out as Rin began to utter a word."

"Wai..."

"Until then, I can't die either!" Kuro interrupted him as he finally got the courage to say it out loud.

"Wait!"

"What!?" Yukio said, looking annoyed.

They continued to talk as I stood there, watching them bicker at each other. It was starting to get bored... until Rin was face to face with the cat.

"Ohhh..." I thought, "This should be interesting..."

"Yo... I'm Rin Okumura, Shirou's son. The dude is dead."

The cat kept on saying "Liar" and "Lies" by the fact that Rin kept on repeating the words "He's dead." Finally, Kuro ran towards Rin in anger.

"You're a Liaaaaar!"

All of the sudden they headbutt each other, causing Kuro to fall and be defeated. Rin went up to the cat and took out his hand.

You loved my old man, right? So then... You were just sad, right? I'm the same as you. Let's resolve our differences."

All of the sudden the cat began to be on the verge of tears as he came to his senses.

"Shiro... Shiro's dead...?"Shirou's dead...!"

The cat began to cry as I began to leave the gates. I knew it was right to trust Rin...

* * *

I opened the door to where Mephisto and Amaimon were, both sitting on chairs facing the window to where Rin and Yukio and sitting outside with Kuro. Igor was also there, standing in the background. I ignored him as I went to the two demons who were talking to each other.

"Don't you feel like going ahead and firing him up?" Mephisto said with a mischievous smile.

"...Yes, but before that I'd like to study up more on your favorite Japan."

"That so...? I'm flattered."

I smiled as I saw Behemoth. So I got the cute demon and began to pet him as I listen to the conversation.

"You're coming with me as well Seiko, right?"

"She's probably tired of the mission I gave her, leave her be."

"Ehhhh... then I'll go another time."

"I don't want to ruin Amaimon's fun Mepphy, so I'll come." I said, "Besides, I'm not tired at all."

Amaimon grabbed my hands while I was holding Behemoth's chain as he took a key out and began to leave.

"Remember, I didn't give you the "Key to Enternity" just for you two to sight-see."

"I know. Till next time." Amaimon said as he got out the door.

"I'll bring some new video games we can play, bye!" I said quickly as I left the room.

* * *

We were walking in Tokyo as I continued to talk about what was going on while he was gone.

"So you have a pet goblin right now?"

I nodded as we went up to a takoyaki shop to rest for a bit.

"Right now I let him get some fresh air by letting go outside the school. I hope he doesn't get hurt."

Amaimon nodded as he got the box of takoyaki from the man. I paid for the box as he head outside and ate.

"They're really good Amaimon. Try it."

I took out a takoyaki out from the box and gave it to him. He looked at it and bit the whole thing from the stick. I grabbed another one for myself but he ate it again right before I could eat it.

"I'm assuming you liked it huh?"

Amaimon nodded as I finally found a spot for us to sit. We went there as I set the food down. I watched Amaimon get another one, but he was pointing it at me. I smiled as I grabbed the thing from my mouth. The takoyaki was getting better and better as I ate. Amaimon looked at the last takoyaki in the box.

"Go ahead. I think I'm going to come back here later to buy one for Mephisto and us the eat."

Amaimon ate the last one but then looked at me for a long period of time.

"What is it Amaimon?"

"You're eyes are still different. They're just brown like all of these humans. Yours use to be a golden sliver, a unique color. I smiled as I looked at Amaimon.

"I'll tell you when we get home. Right now I need to hit the game shop. Amaimon threw away the trash as I reserved another order for a later time. I paid the man as we head out to explore Japan.

* * *

I set the take out on Mephisto's desk as I went to my room to change into my P.J. (a Japanese nightgown that goes to 1/4 of my whole leg. Looks like a kimono but shorter and feels fore free) Amaimon was just sitting on the floor, playing the new video games I bought with Mephisto. I got the food ready in front of us as I played my PSP with the new games I bought for myself and waited until someone lost. I grabbed a takoyaki and ate one as I continued to play. Amaimon was going to get one until he was on the verge of death from the game. I just got my stick and grabbed one and plopped one in his mouth. I got another one and placed it near Mephisto's mouth. He accepted the takoyaki and ate it.

"Ah, I lost." Amaimon said as he was going to give the controller to me. I was going to grab it but then he pulled it back.

"Before you can play... you have to tell us about what happened to your eyes." Mephisto finished the sentence for him.

I sighed as I turned around to face them while the T.V. behind my back.

"I'll tell you." I then began my story.

"Remembered how we first met each other? I was a little girl..."

* * *

**(Hey guys, sorry to interrupting the story, but I just want to let you know that we will now be learning the story better by first person point of view of Seiko's younger self. So pretty much her time when she was in heaven. We shall now be continuing the story!)**

* * *

"Now class, we are going to be learning about the human world by exploring there," Saint Peter said as he passed out the papers for permission, "These are for you're parents to sign. Return it back by the next day."

Everyone agreed as they left the classroom feeling excited. I was putting my supplies away from school.

"Mercury, let's go!" A girl with blonde wavy hair was waiting outside of the door with two younger girls that seemed to be her sisters.

"I'm coming Charlotte, Venus, Mars." I said as I got my bag and waved bye to the teacher. I was wearing a white dress that flows and has lace on the chest.

I walked with my friends as I saw the boys playing "Destroy the Demons." Sometimes I just want them to be quiet because they always yell when they see the person who plays the demon. It's annoying!

"You guys are lucky", Venus said as we continued to walk home with Charlotte, "Get to go to the human world while we can't."

I grabbed Venus's and Mar's hand as I continued to walk.

"Don't worry, You'll get to go next year Venus, then it's you're turn Mars."

Charlotte agreed with me as they smiled. We then went home and had Charlotte sleep over.

**. . . . . **

It's time to go to the human side. Everyone grab a partner and we'll head out. Charlotte and I held each other's hand as we walked behind Saint Peter into the human world.

"Try no to get lost like you always do Mercury." Charlotte said with a smile.

I nodded as we continued on flying down. We finally made it to the human world when Saint Peter told us to stop flying. we let our wings disappear as we gently floated down to the ground. Green spikes were coming out of the ground everywhere.

"This is known as grass like you've learned from before. Now follow me as we enter to where people live in."

Everybody followed the teacher as I saw Charlotte yelling for my name. I was going to go to Charlotte but then I got push all the way to the back, all of the sudden I felt something hit me as I fell down onto the grass. I looked back up and saw nobody here, just me and the grass all alone in the human world. I felt tears coming up as I sat there and let it out. Why is it always me that get's lost why don't I for once stay with the group. I continued to cry until I heard voices coming from the bushes. I went over to check them out.

"This is the human world Amaimon, Where people go to work and do other human stuff."

I looked through the bush and saw a purple haired person with a long strand of hair that was twisted into a circle. His eyes were a yellowish green and he was wearing a black vest connected with a white long-sleeves shirt and back pants. There was also a small boy with green hair. He had a spike on his head and the same color on his eyes as his brother (I assumed). He was wearing a dark brown cloak that was ripped with pants with diamonds on them. He wore a white vest and a tiny tie that was pale and regular orange stripes on it.

"Umm... hello..."

The two turned around to me and gave me a glare. I had a feeling they wouldn't like me.

"Why is a human like you here?" The purple haired boy said.

The green haired, or Amaimon (name seems familiar), boy stayed silent.

"Um... I'm not a human, I'm an angel," I said as I put my halo up, " I'm the first born princess of heaven and I'm lost."

The purple haired laughed and then got serious.

"Look, you don't want to hang with us, we're not what we seem to be. You don't want to hang out with us, we're bad."

I got out of the bush and sat down in their group.

"You don't seem bad, you're taking care of your brother."

I smiled as the purple haired boy blushed. I then took out my hand to the purple hair boy and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Let's be friends, I'm Mercury."

The purple hair boy hesitated but shook it.

"Samael."

I then turned to the small boy with the green spike and took out my hand. He accepted it and said his name.

"Amaimon."

I then joined in their group and talked about my problem. They nodded as they thought about it.

"Well it wasn't really your fault, it was those annoying angels."

I pushed Samael for that rude comment as I began notice Samael's face looking kind of sad.

"What's wrong?"

"You can't hang with us... we're demons. In fact, we're one of the Demon Prince. I'm the King of Time, Amaimon is the King of Earth."

I looked at them and just sat there. Then I got up and left. Samael looked sad and so did Amaimon.

"Just Kidding!" I said as I ran to them and gave them a great big hug.

"I don't care if you're a demon or an angel or what! All I know is that I still want to be with you two. I love you two!"

I smiled as they blushed into a red tomato as Samael begins to talk.

"W-what do you mean you love us. We just met each other."

"And we will continue to meet each other because I still want to be with you guys." I said looking serious.

"Then why not the same time tomorrow?" Amaimon asked.

"Yeah, let's meet tomorrow." I said, "You know, you barely talk."

We continued to talk about the human world until I heard my name calling me.

"Mercury, MERCURY! Where are you?!"

It was my teacher Saint Peter with the whole class. Charlotte was also there with the teacher looking worried.

"I have to go now. Samael and Amaimon, same time tomorrow okay? Bye!"

I left to my teacher and was told what happened and asked why I got lost.

"Well I got pushed back and then I was hit on the head with something."

"That might have been my fault, " said Gabriel. "I think I accidentally hit you with my lunch pail. I'm sorry!"

I forgave him and then we continued the field trip. But they were still on my mind. I was glad I met them...

**. . . . .**

"It has been years since we met each other." I said with my degree for finishing Heaven's Academy in my hand.

"It has been years huh... kind of weird..." Samael said looking at the sky.

"What's so weird about it?"

"Well... our species hate each other yet we could be friends the longest. And we're both royalty!" Amaimon said.

I laughed and remembered something.

"Hey guys, I want to show you something."

I stood up and chanted the "Our Father". Soon my golden silver turned into light and I was able to see the future.

"Amaimon will want sweets when we get to the town Samael was planning to go to today."

They were both impress with my powers.

"Because of angel's the angel's eye color, they have hidden powers in them. My former teacher said that my was really rare. Only I have that power to tell the future. By the way, I brought Japanese money called Yen since we're in the country Japan for Amaimon's sweets."

"So in a way, your powers tell you your rank?" Samael asked leading the way to the town he wanted to go to.

"I guess... but I really don't care about my rank. As long as I have you two, I'm fine. I'm actually really lucky to meet you guys."

"And survive the goblins from mauling you to death last week." Amaimon said as I laughed from that comment.

Amaimon reminded me to not get lost, so I grabbed Samael's and Amaimon's hand and told him that I was fine now. We finally made it to the sweet shop when Amaimon said he craved sweets. I nodded and went to the shop. I went back with sweets as I found them not in my sight.

"Please don't tell me that I'm lost." I said to myself as I looked around.

"BOOOO!" The brothers said as I screamed.

"So mean! I can see why you two are demons." I said holding the sweets tightly."

They laughed as I found a spot for us to eat at. Amaimon loved the sweets as I got the new strawberry cake. I was going to eat the strawberry when all of the sudden Samael took the strawberry from my cake.

"But... my strawberry..."

I was mad and got back by taking some of his sweets from him. Amaimon then took some from Samael as well. All of the sudden we started taking food from each other. It was weird... but also fun. After the food we explored the town more.

"Japan is great!" I said as I continued walking back to our spot that we would always meet.

All of the sudden something not expecting came to me. My fortune telling powers activated on its own, but I began to see the future once again. This time, I didn't like the fortune. It showed me getting in big trouble. So big that the holy council is there.

"Umm... I should be going now. I think I am being called to heaven by my powers."

"Okay then, see you tomorrow." Samael said.

"Bye." Amaimon said.

He then gave me a hug that I was shock to see because he never gives hugs. Soon Samael came to hug me and I couldn't help but cry for some reason.

"What's wrong?" Samael said.

"Maybe it was the fact that you've hug her." Amaimon said to Samael.

"It's not that, it just feels like I'm going to loose you two for some reason when I go to heaven."

They let me go and I told them I had to go. I let my wings out and flew up to the sky with the tears falling to the ground. I finally made it to heaven when I was trapped in a cage. A holy council member and my past teacher, Saint Peter began to talk.

"Mercury, first born Princess, you are hereby sentence to the Holy Council to be judge on whether you are a traitor of heaven or a double spy for the heavens."

I was shocked about the problem, yet I had a feeling this would happen. They dragged the cage I was in to the Holy Council as they placed me in the center of the room. People staring at me like I'm some wild animal.

"Order, Order. We are here to discuss the problem that our princess has done. Which was being with the two Princes of Gehenna, leading to becoming a traitor of heaven or a double spy for heaven."

Everyone was muttering things I couldn't understand but I knew it wasn't good things.

"What's wrong with befriending demons?" I said as I stood there, everyone grew quiet as the four councilmen looked at me.

"They have been spreading sins throughout the human world. They are nothing but evil." One of the councilmen said.

"Not all are evil. Samael and Amaimon aren't!" I said, "Why can't we get along with Gehenna? I know they have spread sins, but not every demon."

"Why are you on the side of the demons Mercury?"

"I'm not on the side of the demons, but I am not on the side with you're biased words!"

People began to mutter some more as I continued on my speech.

"Have you even seen them act evil?"

"I have and I know you have as well. They killed you're mother!"

I looked down and remembered the blue flames that engulf my mother when I was a child. The first mother that gave birth to me died. But then I cried and was angry.

"But father saved her!"

"Yes but into a new person, you're mother isn't here anymore. You're mother died but her body still remains as a different person. A child who has parents and a brother. You're mother is gone!"

I looked at the ground again and stood there. Everyone was silent until a councilmen began to talk.

"We have decided to place you as guilty for treason and as a traitor. You're punishment is to watch you're dear friends die and to be sentence death but will not be transform into a new angel nor human bei-"

"Hold up, this punishment is not even half for what she did for siding with the demons." said the head councilmen. "I say we place her to protect one of the deadly sins, take her magic ranking powers out of her eyes and suspend her from heaven for 250 years. We will also put her in a place where she can stay away from the two demons."

"Why should we do something so easy? She has deserves more than just that."

"The seven holy protectors have one that is old age, wrath is going to die. If she dies then the deadly sins of wrath will spread through not only the human world but heavens well. Gehenna will have the upper hand and take over Assiah and engulf us with darkness and evil. Being protector is far worse then death itself. And we'll still need her if she is to contain wrath."

The crowd began to agree with the head councilman as I stood there, realizing my two choices. If they choose the head councilman decision, I might have a chance not to have my friends killed. I'll have to hope for the best and have my luck put to the test.

"All in favor for the first choice raise your hand."

A few people raised their hands as the head councilman continued.

"All in favor for my decision raise your hand."

Almost everyone raised their hands as the decision was clearly decided.

"Then it's settled, from this moment on, our princess will be suspended and be the next protector of the sin wrath."

* * *

**(We are now going back to the present where Seiko finishes not only her story but the takoyakis as well)**

"So after they finish my trial, they took the power from my eyes that included the color and left me with a human color. After than I left heaven and stayed in America for a long time. I was finally able to contact Mephisto through mail and he invited me here. But I have to say... It was worth it."

Mephisto and Amaimon were looking at me as hugged them and stood up.

"I'm pretty tired now so I think I should go to sleep now. Night!"

I walked out of the room as i entered into my room and went to sleep. I then began to cry because I thought of life without the two demons.


	10. Amusement Park Crisis

**Hello everyone! I'm not going to talk much but I will say that summer will be ending soon and that school will be beginning soon (Well... at least for me (;3;)) So let's begin the story!**

It was the first time I was ever in an amusement park. Mephisto assigned me to help out with Yukio's class since Yukio was shorthanded. Everyone was talking about their first separate mission. Rin was talking about how he has Kuro as his familiar, but everyone didn't believe him. They girls finally came to the park with Shiemi dressed up in a school uniform.

"Shiemi, you look cute!" I said as I gave her a hug.

I let her go as she apologizes for her delay and told us why she changed. Everyone was complimenting on her outfit when all of the sudden Rin got hit by Yukio's book.

"That huuuurt four eyes!"

Yukio ignored him and began to discuss the goal for today.

"Alright now that everyone has gathered, I'll be dividing you into groups of pairs."

As he names the pairs and tells them their job, I looked at the roller coaster and saw Amaimon standing there.

"I'll be in the park if you need any help... but I am grading this as part of my class you're in so it will dock points. Good luck everyone!"

I left and went to look for the roller coaster where Amaimon was at and searched for him.

"Man Amaimon..." I said as I kept on searching for him as I popped a cherry lollipop into my mouth.

I then felt a presence behind my back. I turned around and grabbed a hand with long fingernails.

"~I found you~"

"Ehhh... you're boring. I wanted to scare you."

"You know I can sense who out there with out my eyes."

Amaimon was hanging upside down on the roller coaster wood closest to me. He then blew out his lollipop stick as I got out another lollipop in my pocket and gave it to him. He took the lollipop and began to suck on it as he continued to talk to me.

"Didn't you get lost again nee-san," Amaimon said as he moves the lollipop to the other side of his mouth.

"I was able to get here by guessing the paths. I may get lost easily, but I have tons of luck. And why nee-san all of a sudden?"

"Because I feel uncomfortable when saying Seiko and I can't say your real name in public."

I sighed and kissed him on the forehead as I asked him the main question.

"Now... what are you doing here?"

"Nii-san said I can play here. I wanna play with my half-brother. But I also want to play with you."

I was gonna talk back to him when all of a sudden I felt a presence behind me.

"I have to go Amaimon, don't do anything that will kill yourself."

I gave him one more kiss on the forehead and lollipop and ran away from the scene. But I wanted to watch so bad. So I gave in and flew up to a building near the place where Rin was talking to Amaimon. His flames went on and off until Rin destroyed Mephisto's head. I started laughing so hard my sides hurt. I was able to cool down to the part where Amaimon was making a fool out of Rin. All of the sudden They were both on the roller coaster when I saw Amaimon destroying the roller coaster. He then started beating the crap out of Rin I then felt another presence coming this way. I also felt like he was going to practically destroy Rin if he continues to "play" with him. I then remembered how Amaimon wanted to fight me as well. I made my wings disappeared and jumped down of the building to the ground.

"Hey Amaimon!" I said as I saw Rin practically in his demon state, "Wanna play with me."

I got me sword out as that student with the hoodie on began to talk.

"Devour the seven princesses. Slay the serpent."

Amaimon was curious who they were and began to ask.

"And you are?"

The hoodie student talked back to the Earth King.

"You're the Earth King, Amaimon. How did a "big-shot" like you manage to enter the academy? Where you guided by Mephisto?"

"You're being a hindrance." Amaimon said to the student.

"Yer the hindrance."

"So it's over after all. Another time perhaps... I wanna play with nee-san."

I looked at him and sighed.

"People are going to start thinking I'm a demon Amaimon."

I was able to block out his attacks with my sword as I looked at Rin and the hooded student telling Rin to put his tail away as she looked at me. I looked back at Amaimon and hit him hard on the head.

"You know you can't beat me. I'm stronger than you."

He was going to stand up and attack me. But I just punched him in the stomach and knew that playtime was over. He laid there on the ground and I sat on his back to make sure he wouldn't move anymore. I looked around and say Rin and the hooded student looked at me in shocked.

"You guys should leave. People are going to be here any second."

I then grabbed Amaimon around his waist and put him in a piggy-back style onto my back.

"What are yer doing?!" The hooded student asked, shocked how a single exorcist could easily defeat the earth king.

"I'm taking him back to a place. Now go guys!" I said as I left with Amaimon on my back as students began to come.

I looked back and saw a girl with beautiful Magenta hair with yellow outlines. She wore the same black pants but she unraveled this white thick string and revealed big boobs with nothing covering them but what looks like a bra. She then turned to my direction and I smiled at her as I continued to walk to Mephisto's house.

* * *

"So you got beat up by Mercury Amaimon?" Mephisto asked as he was drinking his cup of tea.

"Yeah nii-san. But I wasn't at my full power."

I was looking at Amaimon hanging from the air as he eats his sweets. He finally woke back up from his fight, kept on talking about how he could have defeated me.

"Mercury, I want to fight you again."

"Maybe another time. I want to relax at the moment. Why not fight me in the form of electronics and video games?"

Amaimon nodded as we went to play video games. However, I soon began to hear knocking on the window near Mephisto working on his desk. He turned around the same time I stood up and went to the window. Out of the window was a tiny goblin and a dove with a note in its beak.

"Open the window Mephisto." I said.

He opened the window and the goblin and the dove came towards me. The goblin licked my cheeks as it climbed to my head to sleep on while the dove landed on my lap to give me this message. I took the message from the dove and began to read it.

"What doesn't it say?" Amaimon said as he get's closer to my cheek.

"It says :_ Dear Mercury,_

_It's me __Gabriel. I've missed you so much! What is it like to live in the human world for over 200 years. You know, you're suspension in almost over. The people are trying to get you back to heaven now. You may not think we love you anymore, but we do. The councilmen don't like to change the rules. But we though since it's you we'll be able to get you back in heaven. I swear, I think those two demons brainwashed you or something. You would never want to be with demons, they're rude and lame! Anyways I thinking of visiting you soon to see how you're doing there._

_ Stay strong,  
Gabriel_

So he's coming to visit me soon..." I said as I looked at the letter one more time, making sure I didn't read it incorrectly.

"He called you guys rude and lame." I said as I wrote a reply to the letter.

"That's completely incorrect for an angel like him." Mephisto said as he began his second cup of tea. "Who is he, your friend or something?"

"Actually, he's my fiancé." I said as I finished the letter.

Mephisto choked on his teas while Amaimon accidentally crunched on his lollipop hard enough to break it. After Mephisto was done coughing and Amaimon throwing away the stick, I gave the letter to the dove as it flew away out of the window Mephisto left opened.

"Don't worry guys, I'm not going to marry him unless he's the love of my life, which he isn't at the moment."

The two sighed in relief as I looked at them with a smile on my face.

"Why does it bother you guys so much? Afraid I'm going to leave you?"

They became silent to the question as I looked at them for a reply. They finally had an answer to the question that I just asked.

"Well, we'll have to keep that classified for now won't we Amaimon?"

Amaimon nodded and I began to sigh as I grabbed the PSP from my pocket and played. Mephisto looked at me and sipped his tea as he began to talk again.

"So what did you say back to that fiancé of yours?"

"I told him that he probably shouldn't visit me and that it wasn't a good time, that's all." I said as I put away my PSP and stood up. "Good night guys, I'm going to sleep."

They both said good night as I was about to leave the room until a question popped in my head.

"Hey Mephisto?"

"What?"

"Who was that girl with the Magenta and yellow hair?"

"Oh Shura, she's a first upper class exorcist, a former student of Fujimoto, and she's an expert in handling a demon blade. She should be able to teach Rin properly."

A knock came from the door as the woman with the beautiful magenta and yellow hair came into the room. I looked around to make sure Amaimon wasn't around. Shura looked at Mephisto with an annoyed look, then looked at me in shocked. She went to me and began to whisper something in my ears.

"I need to talk to you after this."

I looked at her as she turns around to talk to Mephisto.

"I'm postponing my reports to the top. But, I will continue observing Okumura Rin... As such, please prepare me a place to stay while I am here at the Japanese branch."

"I understand. At any rate , having such an esteemed exorcist as yourself among us certainly puts my mind to rest."

"This ends our talk." Shura said as she begins to leave the room.

"Oh, are you leaving already?"

Shura then stopped near the door and began to talk once again.

"... Mephisto. What exactly are you scheming?"

"I'm planning to bring peace to both the human world and Assiah. For that reason, I have cast away Gehenna and am with the True Cross Order (star)."

"Hmph, You're still nothing more but a demon. Don't forget that the Top doesn't trust you."

She looked at me and I followed her as we both left the room and stood right in front of Mephisto's door.

"Now..." she said as she looks at me. "What were you doing back there?"

I looked at her and was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how did yer beat up The Earth king like he was no big deal?"

I shrugged as I looked at the ceiling ad looked back at her.

"He wasn't that hard really, I always beat him up every time he want's to ply with me."

She looked at me one more time surprised at what I said.

"What are yer...?"

I smiled as I began to talk.

"It's a secret."

We stood there when Shura asked for something.

"We might need you during missions or the Top so I'll need your phone number and then I'll leave."

"Phone number?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"Oi, don't tell me you don't have a cellphone at this age."

I shook my head as she looked at me. She sighed as she continued the talk.

"Whatever, I'll see you later."

I waved bye to her as she left the house. I turned around to hear Amaimon telling Mephisto the it was a shame Shura didn't trust him and I began to laugh. I then went in my room, laid on my cozy bed, and thought about Mephisto probably getting Shura, Amaimon getting another demon, and me ending up with Gabriel. I looked at the ceiling and thought about it. Then I fell asleep.


	11. Reunion with Regrets

**School is starting really soon for me so I'm going to try to finish this chapter before I have to go to school but thank you for reading this fanfiction. I should probably create a new picture for this story. So if you guys want to send some fan art that's cool. If there's nobody who wants to create one I'll make it. But on to the story!**

* * *

I was excited to have a class trip with the whole class there. I was one of the supervisors for the summer camp with Yukio and Shura. Yukio began to talk about the objective today as I hummed along to his words.

" Kirigakune- sensei, Soma- sensei, and I'll be leading the summer camp."

Shura waved at everyone as I looked at Yukio with a glare.

"It's just Seiko. When are you going to call me by my first name."

Yukio just ignored me as he continued to talk to the class. I thought to myself and wonder if Amaimon was going to come and play with Rin during the trip. I began to worry as we walk to the camping grounds.

* * *

"I don't feel like an exorcist..." Bon whined as we continued to walk up on the hill. " I feel more like one of those marching soldiers..."

Everyone kept on whining (Except for Rin who found a waterfall) as I turned around and offered my services.

"If you guys can't carry it then I'll help."

I grabbed Izumo's and Shima's backpack when they gave me their backpack and continued walking normally. They looked at me like there's a hidden monster inside of me as they continued to walk. But I just looked at them with a smile.

"Looks can be deceiving you know, I can carry more if you want."

They looked at me shocked as we continued up the hill. We finally made it to the camp site as Yukio gave out orders for the girls to make the magic circle and cook while the boys set up the tents and light the fire. As the boys had fun with the tents (or so I think) I was helping out drawing magic circles with the Shiemi and Izumo as Shura watched them.

"Heheheh, it looks like fun!" Shiemi said as she continued ti draw the circle.

"Are you kidding me?" Izumo said while drawing the circle, "It looks hot and tiring."

"Fufufufu... aren't boys kinda mysterious?"

"The mysterious one is you right?" Izumo replied as Shiemi wonder what she just said.

As it got dark the boys set up the fire as I began to cook with Shiemi and Izumo. I was fine cutting the potato skins while Izumo and Shiemi had a little hard time. All of the sudden Rin came and offered his help. He told Shiemi to make the salad as he began to cut the potatoes perfectly. I was so surprised.

"Man Rin, you're really good."

He laughed as he continued on making the curry. The curry was done and the fire was lit as we began to dive into the curry. Once I put it in my mouth I felt like I was on a vacation for my taste bud.

"Rin, you gotta teach me how to make this!" I said as I began to almost engulf the curry into one bit.

Rin blushed yet laugh as people complimented him on his cooking skills.

"Well... y'know, it's a talent."

"It's Rin's only useful skill.." Yukio said as Rin told him to shut up.

I laugh as we began to get seconds and talk even more. As we finished dinner Yukio went to the main reason we're here.

"Now then, this concludes dinner and I'll begin to explain the content of the training camp."

"In other words, a test of courage~ a test of courage." Shura said as she went drunk.

"Shura-san... We're in the middle of work here."

"Wait, what's with her?" Bon said, " Didn't she say she was 18?"

"18? What are you talking about? She's already turned twenty s-"

All of the sudden Shura threw a can at him and sad that her hand slipped as she continued to laugh. Yukio was getting mad at Shura. But he then remembered the reason we were here and cooled down.

"Oii~ Seiko, Come 'ere~ I want to have a girl talk with you. Nyahahahaha."

I went to her and sat down next to her as she began to talk to me.

"Do you want a drink?" She said as she handed me a can of a certain juice.

"What's this?" I asked as Shura began to become shocked and sluggish at the same time.

"It's the best! This is called a beer and it'll make you feel better once you drink a couple of them!"

I looked at the students getting ready to leaving to go to the forest as I took the beer.

"Thanks, but I'll save it for when I'm feeling down."

I smiled at her as she then hugged me tightly, but I felt no pain. She then let go of me and went to Rin and talked to him. I smiled as I looked down at the beer.

" Thanks Shura for think of me." I thought to myself as I secretly used magic to hold the stuff for me like the same magic I used for Rin's curry.

I then though how nice it would be to befriend Shura, my first earth friends that's a girl. I smiled as I sat down next to my stuff as I looked at the sky. For some reason it brought back my memories about the trial and how I was left to protect wrath from everybody. As soon as the student's leave I felt a presence in the sky. I looked to where it was and I saw Mephisto and Amaimon in the air. I sighed and began to worry a bit.

"Hehehehehehehe..." Shura laughed as she consumed another beer. I told yer so... 10 minutes into the trainin' and he's already used his flames!"

I knew I had to go to Mephisto and Amaimon, so I began to tell them something.

"Hey, I'm going into the forest. Not to help them out but I see something. See ya!"

I ran off as I saw Shura looking at the same place where Mephisto was. I continued off and as soon as I knew nobody was here, I cried out to them.

"Amaimon, Samael, I know you're up there."

I looked around to make sure no one noticed as I got out my wings and flew up to the trees where I saw Mephisto and Amaimon on the trees.

"Nee-san's here!" Amaimon said as he went to me and grabbed my hand. Mephisto looked at me and smiled.

"I see you've come to watch the show. I like having company from time to time when it comes to watching something so chaotic and exciting." Mephisto said as he brought out some two cups of tea and offered me one. I took it, said thanks, and drank the tea. It was delicious. I then began to put it down and talk.

"I'm sorry to inform you but I will be part of the show instead. It's just I feel like I am part of this scene."

Mephisto chuckled as he drank his tea and refilled mines.

"I see, then please do a good job and I wish you luck on the set."

I nodded as I drank the tea and sat next to Amaimon as he kept on biting his thumb. I finished he tea and I kissed both Mephisto and Amaimon on the head and left.

"The show's starting real soon. Amaimon, you should hurry down to join the performers."

He nodded as I left back to the camp site. But for some reason, Shura was the only person there. Soon everybody came back one by one. But Yukio was never to be found.

"Hey, where's Yukio?"

Shura asked the same question as everybody began to realize who lit the firework. I soon felt like somebody was coming, so I took my sword out and saw Amaimon flying out from the sky.

"Taaaa...daaaah. Go Behemoth."

"Get yer thumb outta yer ass!" Shura said as she begins to take out her sword and slashed at Behemoth.

"I got tired of waitn' for yer."

She then whistles as a snake pops out from the ground and begins to make a barrier. Amaimon was shot back as he landed on to a tree top. Shura began to talk about her magic barrier as I saw Amaimon and Mephisto talking to each other as I felt like Amaimon wanted to kill Shura. But Mephisto will probably not allow it. But I then saw Shiemi beginning to walk out of the barrier.

Everyone was questioning what Shiemi was doing as Shura kept on yelling at her. I then saw the parasite on her back and realized Amaimon putted that bug there. I was beginning to get annoyed with Amaimon. Amaimon dropped down to pick Sheimi up as Shura took out her sword to stop Rin from coming out of the circle.

"What did you do to her!?"

"Mmm, I had a female chuchi lay her eggs inside of her. Although it took awhile from incubation until they were parasitically living on her nervous system, right now this girl will only obey my commands."

Rin began to get furious as Shiemi began to get into Amaimon's arms as they jumped away together.

"W-wait up, pointy head!" Rin said as he tries to run out of the circle.

But Behemoth was in his way and about to jump on him. But Shura hit it back and told Rin to go on.

"I'm going too." I said as I ran with Rin. "If he doesn't beat up Amaimon, I will."

We ran until we found Amaimon holding Sheimi.

"What are you gonna do to Shiemi?"

"What should I do, hmmmm... I know. I'll make her my bride. Nee-san can be the maid of honor."

"Once again, people are going to think I'm a demon if you keep on saying that!"

Amaimon began to get on my nerves even more as he began to exchange vows.

"And now, let's seal our vows with a kiss."

He begins to get his tongue out as Rin got really angry and began to hit him.

"Don't screw around!" Rin said as he bonk Amaimon on the head.

"Don't screw around." Amaimon said as began to hit Rin. "That's my line."

All of the sudden Rin is blasted to the other side of the forest. I turned around and looked at Amaimon with a serious look.

"Amaimon, don't kill the boy!" I said.

I began to feel the wind surrounding me until I noticed I had to cool down. I breathed in and out deeply until I finally cooled down. I then saw Amaimon asking Rin why he wouldn't shed his sword out and to stop being mysterious.

"How strange. Isn't this human girl important to you?"

"Drop dead." Rin said as he laid there coughing up blood.

"Oh? Looks like this girl is useless to me now...Since I've already gone through all of this effort, I might as well take one of her eyes. My cousin loves the occult and asked me to get her some for her collection."

As soon as Rin tried to tell him to stop, a firework went by Rin. Three boys from the barrier came out and began to shoot fireworks at Amaimon. Until Kenekomara accidently shot a firework that hit Amaimon's head. Making his head look like a Broccoli.

"Broccoli, that has to be one of the funniest thing I ever seen!" I said as I began to laugh at the sight.

Shima giggled a bit, but Amaimon noticed his giggle and kicked him into a tree, knocking him out.

"Amaimon!" I shouted as I looked at him with small anger.

He then went to Bon, but Konekomaru tried to protect him. Amaimon then poked him on his arm as he screamed in pain. Then he grabbed Bon by the head and told him something.

"Nobody but Mercury can laugh at me."

I couldn't here were well but I think Bon then was talking about how Rin was an enigma to everyone.

"What are you talking about? I dislike being ignored, you know."

Rin began to yell stop as he stood up and took out his sword. I then heard Yukio yelling at Rin to stop.

"Nii-san it's a trap! Don't give in to him!"

"Yukio... I'm sorry... I've been lyin' and playin' dumb all this time... It's time for me to face the truth. That's why I..."

Rin then unshed his sword and released his demonic self as Amaimon stopped and looked at Rin as he began to smile in a long time.

"Come! I'll be your opponent!" Rin said as Amaimon shouted with glee and come running to him. Everyone else was running back to the campsite as I began to watch over them.

I kept on getting angrier and angrier as Amaimon kept on getting burned by the blue flames. I then began hearing voices.

_You should release it... it'll be no good for you to keep on holding it._

I looked around to see if there was anyone there talking to me. There was nobody around me.

_You should get revenge for your mother... after all... those blue flame could kill an angel like how it killed your mother._

"Noo..." I said in a shaky way, "I can't do it in front of all of my friends..."

_It's fine... they'll celebrate the fact that you've killed Satan's child. _

I looked around to find anything that will help me, but I only saw something worse. A light from Gabriel himself as he was calling out for my name. He had golden hair with crystal blue eyes and he had a long face. He finally found me and landed right next to me.

"I was worried about you!" said Gabriel as he bend down and gave me a hug. "I thought those disgusting demons forced you to write that."

_See... he hates the demons... let me out and I can help you be loved by your family again... all you got to do if release your anger.._.

"Get away from me!" I shouted.

"These demons are nothing but garbage to everyone. They have created sin throughout this world and brought nothing but evil and yet you still be with them?! Why?! They are nothing but dirty rats. They're only going to make your life worse. Those two prince demons should have died when it was your last day in heaven. Look, they even fight their own kind!"

As he pointed at something, I turned around and saw Mephisto being punched by Amaimon, making my anger worse. Soon I couldn't take it anymore. I had to let it go or else I was going to die.

"Stop! I can't take this anymore!" Everyone began to look at me except for Amaimon who was being captured my Mephisto's magic. "I'm sick and tired of you always fucking talking shit about my friends you bastard! I love them and you knew I was having problems controlling myself. Yet being the bitch that you are, you made my wrath worse you little shit!"

Mephisto then came closer me and landed next to me as he looked at Gabriel with a smile.

"What seems to bring your here?"

"I would ask the same for you dirty rat but I have to do something in this world."

Gabriel then lend into my ear and whispered something that I regretted hearing.

"Sorry Mercury, I had to make you angry. It was all a side plan from the Illuminati to make you kill Samaul and Amaimon."

He then left as I began to cry in anger. I then turned to Mephisto and told him something.

"Get away..."

_Finally, you have let your anger out. I wanted to be free for a long time. And now that I am I can kill those two demons... let's start off with Samaul_.

"No please...I love him and Amaimon..."

But it was too late... I was gone.

* * *

**Sorry for taking a long time. I had a longer story earlier, but the internet got weird and I had to start over. But I wanted to say three thing:**

**1) The character from Ao No Exorcist don't belong to me. Nor most of what they are saying. I am just copying the quotes that they say.**

**2) I am still working on my fanart. But if you guys have a fanart that you want to share sent it to me. Just tell me and I'll send you my email address and you can just send it. **

**3) Sorry for not having a lot of romance. That will be happening later in the story. **

**Thank you for reading this and I'm sorry or taking too long writing each chapter (I can only do it at 9:00 am in the morning until one of my sisters wake up). Have an awesome day guys!**


	12. Author's Note 3

**Hey guys, I'm sure you guys have noticed the new picture. I'm not finished with it. And if you guys have been woring on a picture, keeping working on it. I would rather have a fan have their picture on my story then my own. Now the main reason I want to talk to you guys is that I will be taking some time off. Sorry about if if you're really sad, those that are not... you guys got lucky. Well I must be off. I love you guys and you are all diamonds in the rough. Or something like that. Well, good bye for now and look forward to the next chapter you beautiful devils.**


End file.
